Depression
by Rasengan94
Summary: 2 years after Night died and Riiko still can't forget him. Soshi tries to go back in time to confess to Riiko before she buys Night. Will he be succesful?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Absolute Boyfriend.**_

Depression

Soshi was sitting on a couch in his apartment until he decided to take a walk outside. As he opened the door, he saw Riiko just outside her apartment gazing at the stars in the night sky. It was 2 years after Night died but Riiko still can't forget him.

Soshi stood by Riiko's side. "Why aren't you sleeping yet? It's already late." he said.

"I just can't sleep no matter what I do." Riiko replied.

"Today's your anniversary together, right?"

Riiko didn't answer and looked at her feet.

After a few seconds Soshi turned his back on Riiko and headed to the stairs.

"I'm sorry Soshi." Riiko cried.

Soshi continued walking as tears fell down from his eyes.

As Soshi was walking down the streets carrying his pain with him, he bumped into Gaku-san.

"Gaku-san? What are you still doing here?" Soshi said helping Gaku-san up.

"Of course I'm working on my sales." Gaku-san replied.

"This late? Who the hell would buy from you?"

"You!"

"What? Me?"

"Yes! You."

"Why the hell would I buy from you?"

"I figured out you're in great despair so I came to help you."

"Forget it. I don't need a robot girlfriend."

"What?! I thought you'd be happy to try it for 3 days. Oh well, guess I'm gonna head back now." Gaku-san said sadly as he opened the portal.

Soshi watched as Gaku-san stepped closer to it. "Gaku-san! Wait!" yelled Soshi as he stretched out his hand to Gaku-san's shoulder. Gaku-san was shocked so he slipped and fell on the ground.

"What now?!" Gaku-san said angrily.

"That portal you're using… Can I use it to go back a few years?"

"Aha! You're planning to confess to Riiko before he buys Night. I knew it! I knew you would come to me someday."

"You're the one who came to me you freak!" Soshi said glaring at Gaku-san.

"Ok! Ok! But it's not gonna be that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're really going to do it then it's gonna affect my sales!"

"Just sell Night to another girl. After all, you ruined my love life. You're the one responsible for all of this."

"Ok fine! Then you have to come with me so I could fix the portal and send you to that time." Gaku-san approved.

Soshi went with Gaku-san to the future. After a few hours… the portal was finished. Soshi took a step closer to it… As he was going to jump in it… He felt Gaku-san's hand on his shoulder. He was surprised so he slipped and fell on the floor. "Now we're even." Gaku-san smiled. Soshi smiled back as he stood up.

"Now remember… It's different from the portal we use. Once you jumped in you can never come back again." Gaku-san reminded.

"I know… Thanks Gaku-san… Bye!" Soshi said as he jumped in the portal without hesitation.

**I know my words are so shallow. I'm not that good in English but I hope you like how the story goes. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks!**


	2. The Attempt

"Why is it so dark in here?" Soshi said as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He added. He finds his way out and the next thing he knew… he's in a trash can. "That Gaku-san!" He said angrily. As he jumped out of the trash can… He finds himself just outside Riiko's apartment.

He peeked through Riiko's window and he saw Riiko using the computer. She was checking out the Lover's shop. "No way! Riiko don't!" Soshi shouted but Riiko can't hear him. He kept on knocking on her door but she still can't hear him. Soshi thought of another way to stop her. He ran down the stairs to the first floor and searched for the main switch of the building.

Riiko has finished typing traits she liked for the figure. She's about to click the Purchase button until there was a black out. "Why is this happening to me?! Even a figure rejected me". As she lit a candle in her living room, she heard the door bell ringing repeatedly. "It's probably Soshi." She said. She opened the door and she did see Soshi.

"Soshi. What hap…" Riiko said until Soshi quickly held her shoulder tight.

"Did you buy a Robot Boyfriend on the Internet?!" Soshi asked.

"I was about to. Hey! How did you…" The next thing Riiko knew… Soshi was hugging him.

"Riiko please don't do that again. I wanted you to know that for so many years I've always lo… ("Who the hell turned off the main switch?!" A neighbor shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!" Shouted another. Everyone was shouting agrily.) …ved you and I can be your boyfriend, you don't have to buy a figure."

"What?! Sorry I didn't hear you!" said Riiko.

"Oh man! We'll talk later! Just promise me you won't buy a boyfriend again!" Soshi yelled as he stepped in his apartment and shut his door.

Confused Riiko also stepped back into her apartment and closed the door as the electricity went back up. "What did he mean by _again_?" She thought.

A few hours later, Riiko heard the door bell. She opened the door and again, it was Soshi wearing nice clothes. "Soshi?" Riiko said. "Riiko, Ha-have you eaten dinner?" Soshi asked.

"Not yet. Why?" She replied.

"Let's eat outside. My treat."

"Sure. I'll just change my clothes."

In a Restaurant

Of course, when in a restaurant they're sitting on a table for two in a romantic setting. The conversation is about to start UNTIL…

"Here's you're order Sir." Said the waiter as he places the delicious food on the table. "Is there anything you need sir?" The waiter asked.

"No more. Thanks." Soshi said as he looked at the waiter. "Aaah!" Soshi shouted.

**If you wanna know why Soshi shouted then look forward to the next chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short. Classes just started and I'm super busy so I apologize if the update is late. I think I spoiled it but I hope I didn't LOLx. Please leave some reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Interruptions

"No more. Thanks." Soshi said as he looked at the waiter. "Aaah!" Soshi shouted. The waiter was Night. "Is something wrong?" Riiko asked. "Uh no! I just thought a rat ran over my shoe. Ahehehe!" Soshi said with a fake smile. "I didn't know you were afraid of rats." Riiko said laughing. "If there's anything you need pls. call me." Night said. "Never! I mean… we're perfectly fine. You may go now." Soshi said with another fake smile. Night went back to their kitchen but Soshi's still not relaxed with Night around.

"Soshi, why'd you bring me here? It's not like you to treat me in a fancy restaurant." Riiko asked.

"Uh nothing. I just got my paycheck early." Soshi said still shaking.

"You're acting kinda weird lately."

"Don't mind me. Just enjoy the food."

After eating and paying the bill, Soshi quickly grabbed Riiko's hand and ran out the restaurant.

"Wait! What's wrong this time?" Riiko asked.

"We have to get outta here." Soshi said.

"But why?"

"Mister! You forgot your change." Night said running towards them.

"Run!" Soshi said to Riiko.

It was already late in the evening so they ran home. They finally lost Night. Soshi walked Riiko to her apartment. "Soshi, thank you for the food. I had fun even though I didn't know why we were running." Riiko said smiling.

"Sorry 'bout that." Soshi apologized.

"Good night then." Riiko said.

"Good night." Soshi replied.

Riiko closed the door and Soshi went back to his apartment.

"I wasn't able to tell her after all." Frustated Soshi whispered to himself.

The Next Day (In School)

"Class. We have a new transfer student." Said the teacher. "Meet Tenjou Night." The teacher added.

"Shit! Why the hell is he here?" Soshi whispered.

"Nice to meet you classmates!" Night said with a smile.

**Why is Night in the same school as Riiko and Soshi's? That's another question to look forward to. Be used to these short chapters haha. It's how I do my fanfics. Thanks for the reviews! I almost gave up writing fanfics because I'm lazy but your reviews get me motivated.**


End file.
